


Soft kitty, Warm kitty

by PrincessValium



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Forced Cuddles, Gen, I do it with my cat all the time, M/M, Pre-slash-ish?, Sleepy Cuddles, there's no pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessValium/pseuds/PrincessValium
Summary: Husk had a long day, Alastor had a long day. And what could be better than a little cuddling?
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 262





	Soft kitty, Warm kitty

Husk had a very bad day. In the Hotel he hadn’t good days at all, but today was a worst day ever.

At first something exploded in the Baxter’s laboratory. Charlie and Vaggie began the evacuation, Husk had chosen to stay in the bar. He was absolutely right in this decision, because Angel Dust and his partner in crime Cherri Bomb decided to take advantage of panic and rob a bar.

“Why?” ask Husk, but they didn’t answer. He poured a drink all three of them and they've been watching evac panic.

In this point everything was fine, but after evac some goons showed up in the Hotel. Angel Dust owed them money or messed up with some work or banged with the wrong guy… Well, Husk didn’t give a shit, he hit one guy with a chair, another – by his claws, Cherri Bomb kicked third guy.

“My heroes!” shouted Angel Dust.

“Oh, shut up”, snapped Husk.

Niffty made a scene, because she must whipping the place into shape.

In the evening Alastor appeared in the bar and start whining about missing all the fun. Because all day he resolved important questions with other overlords.

“If you really want, I can hit you with the chair”, – Husk said.

“You can try”, reply Alastor and predatory flashed his eyes.

Husk didn’t try, not because he was scared of creepy deer, only because he was lazy.

In the night Husk only wanted put his feet up, but, when he fall into the bed – he realized: this IS NOT HIS bed. And his room hadn’t smell like swamp, blood and spices.

“What the fuck?” asked Husk already knowing the answer.

“I had a long day”, said a familiar radio-voice and then Alastor pressed up against his back and wrapped himself in the Husk’s wings. “You are so warm and soft…”

“I’m not a pillow!” yelled Husk, try to escape from his grip.  
In result he pressed into a wall from solid black NOTHING. Nothing can’t be like that (for Satan’s sake it’s “nothing”) but try to explain that to Alastor. He wanted to make a wall from nothing and he did it. Fucking bastard.

“Stop it”, said Husk turned to face Alastor.

His eyes glowed red, white smile gleamed. Not a demon, but a bloody nightlight.

“Husker…”

“Don’t ‘husker’ me!” hissed Husk. “I didn't sign up to being your warmer! This is… violence against my person!”

“I didn't get to Hell for being a good guy”

“Oh, yeah. You get to Hell because you killed and ate people”, grunted Husk. “What about five foot rule?”

“Well… I trust you”

Alastor again cuddled up next to Husk and pulled his wing. Husk breathed a sigh.

“You won’t get off me, aren't you?”

“What do you think?”

Husk patted Alastor on the back, his pajama was a very soft. Husk said to himself: don’t knead, doing what you want but don’t knead! 

“Okay”, said Husk. “Okay…”

When Alastor finally fell asleep, Husk going to purr.


End file.
